


Mind of Ianto

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Depression, M/M, Memories, Pain, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone this story is a sequel from 'I can't lose him' Another story i have written so if you have read that story you may enjoy this one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind of Ianto

 

Ianto POV

 

**Pain..**

 

**Memories..**

 

**Thoughts..**

 

**Betrayal..**

 

**Hurt..**

 

All these feelings and thoughts were going around in my head everytime I look around my scenery. These images confront me in my sleep the thoughts of the promises I said to Lisa the memories that I hold dear to my heart and mind is now covered by to scene of blood and the screams of her. The betrayal that I have done to her that she will never know because she is no longer here by machine or life. The pain she went through because I promised she would get better and that we would carry out our lives together until our elder days. The hurt that is seeing in my mind because she was hurt beyond repair because I couldn't protect her nor save her..

 

I remember the look of hurt in Jack's eyes when he found out and how can I forget the betrayal that was strongly on his face. We have had sex but I never really thought he cared for me since Owen does always say i'm a part-time shag and nothing more. Just sitting here and thinking over the facial expressions on everyone's face including a mental picture of Lisa's body covered with her blood and the two people that she murdered without a second thought. A young pizza delivery girl and a good cyber doctor that promised he could help her.

 

The unshed tears that hides behind my eyes finally found their way out. Here I sit on the couch me and Lisa once bought together hoping to sped the rest of our lives together and start a family to share good and possible bad memories together. I don't wipe to tears away I let them fall since it's the only feeling I can feel in my body at this moment.

 

Jack... The anger, betrayal, hurt and sadness that showed on his face and eyes it's too much emotion in him... I'm a empty shell and he's a perfect walking emotion bubble but i guess that's why I love him... Yeah I guess I can admit it now I love him more than Lisa more than my own life that would gladly give up for him right now if I could. 

 

I stood up and wiped the tears away and walked to the kitchen hoping coffee may calm my nerves for awhile but I know it won't nothing will never again. As I walked I didn't even noticed the window opened behind me. I carried the coffee to my bedroom maybe sleep would help... Yes sleep that will help... sadley I can't sleep forever. As I walked into my bedroom I placed The coffee on the dresser and took off my jumper only leaving me wearing my white shirt and jeans. I turned and suddenly found some man standing in the door way pointing the gun at me he smirked "Sorry kid but Jackie boy have to learn his lesson with broken hearts." Before I could scream or shout he pulled the trigger with a loud bang!

 

I only realized I was only my back when my ceiling came into view the wound was deep that I know for sure and that I was loosing a lot of blood my shirt was already wet and sticking to my chest. The thought of death came across my mind and I will except it now if it was time... But I still had one thought on my mind before darkness consumed me..

_Jack........_  


End file.
